This disclosure relates generally to calibrating a multi-camera system, and more specifically to calibrating camera orientation with images captured by the multi-camera system.
Virtual reality (VR) systems capture images using a multiple cameras to render 3-dimensional (3D) images or videos to present to users. However, images of a scene taken by different cameras may not be aligned due to factors such as barrel distortion, camera misalignment, or other variations in camera hardware and deviations in manufacture from the design of the multi-camera system. Effective calibration is thus essential for effectively combining images from the various cameras, for example to generate a panoramic view. Imperfections in a panoramic view degrade an immersive VR user experience. Thus, there is a need for calibrating cameras in a multi-camera system.